


Treasure

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: So, this my way of celebrating Seb’s birthday. And for the sake of it, let’s pretend that Jefferson has bday the same day as Seb :)





	Treasure

You feel excitement bubbling in your chest as the clock inevitably comes closer and closer to an hour marking your husband’s return.

It’s a special day, a day of celebration and hence, the proper arrangaments have been made.

Grace visited her father earlier that day, handing him a gift she made. Now, she’s at Emma’s, where she spends time with Henry, hopefully doing her homework. To be frank, you are more than sure that both of them are lost in fantasy worlds, drawing what their imagination created.

And you are now finishing up your gift for Jefferson. For past few days, almost a week, you have been working on a coat for him, an idea that came to you when you stumbled upon a nice purple fabric. You always loved when he wore purple.

The thing is - you are certainly not a seamstress. Of course, basic mending is a simple task, yet sewing a brand new garment from a to z is what you have never done before and now, as you sew in the last button you are actually positive that he will hate it.

Even more so as whatever he gifts you with, whether it be a shirt, skirt or dress, looks beyond perfect while what you have made is, well, nice but nothing overly amazing.

With a heavy sigh, you fold the coat and reach for a paper to wrap it in. Jefferson will soon be back and you still need to sneak out and set everything in the forest.

Once the gift is ready you put it on the top in the basket, filled with snacks Jefferson likes, and using the backdoor, you head into the woods, where a blanket is already set down. You made sure to light up the road, placing lanters, illuminating the spot as well. He can’t miss it, not when you left a note with instructions for him.

Your heart begins to pound in your chest, anticipation taking over your mind as you settle in the middle of the large blanket waiting for your husband to join you.

It’s a tradition of sorts, to celebrate every important date and occasion having picnic. It’s how your first date with Jefferson was, when you brought cupcakes for him and he gave you a bouquet of flowers from another realm.

Despite it being in the Enchanted Forest, you still stay true to the tradition and after reuniting with your family once the Curse was broken, you have thrown the biggest picnic ever.

And tonight, you intend to share the outcome of it, too.

Jefferson’s voice rings through the air, your name being called a few times before his figure comes to view in between the trees.

You grin gleefully as you urge him to join you, patting a spot next to you.

“I had a feeling I’d find you here, when Grace said she was going to have a sleepover with Henry.”

“Ah, well, I figured we might want to have a celebration of our own,” you admit playfully and a small smirk appears on his lips.

He settles on the blanket, leaning in to place a sweet kiss on your lips, one that sends tingles all over your body.

You hum contently after he parts from you, gazing curiously into the basket. He looks almost like a child, waiting impatiently for their present.

“You can open it, love,” you encourage him as you hand him the package. As you watch him unwrapping it, you bite at your bottom lip, suddenly feeling ashamed and unsure. How could you think that he might like it when it’s hardly even-

“Oh, my darling, it’s beautiful!”

“R-eally?!” you stutter looking at Jefferson who is visibly pleased with the coat, instantly putting it on to try it.

“It’s absolutely perfect! You even did the collar as I like it!” he calls, sliding a finger over said piece and you finally allow yourself to beam, seeing your husband happy.

He marvels at the coat some more before cupping you face with his hands and stroking your cheeks.

“Thank you, my lovely wife. I’ll never take it off.”

“Even to bed?” you tease and Jefferson laughs airily.

“Well, if my memory serves me well, I reckon you are very fond to me wearing nothing to bed.”

“That’s true, yes,” you murmur as you rub your nose against his affectionally and Jefferson presses his lips against your in a loving kiss, long and deep, leaving both of you breathless.

“Hungry?” you ask when he pulls away, and Jefferson nods. You take out the foods from the basket, pouring some apple cider in two glasses and so the two of you start a small feast, chatting and joking during it.

You feel lucky that you finally got your family back, that you can together again, having gotten all your memories back, good and bad. Fortunately, those bad ones are outnumbered with good, leaving you with a constant sensation of fullfilment and joy.

And now, as you lay in Jefferson’s arms, safe and warm, night sky gleaming with stars above your heads there is nothing more than you can ask for.

“I do think I can’t be happier, Y/N. Being with you, having Grace…”

“Jefferson,” you tilt your head to gaze at him, moving one of your hands to shift his onto your stomach.

He frowns slightly, confused yet hopeful eyes boring into yours and you nod your head.

“We went a bit crazy after the Curse broke, honey,” you say quietly as he shuts his eyes for a moment and when he opens them again they’re watery.

“Oh, my love, that’s the best gift you could even give me,” his voice shakes a little and he places a kiss on your temple, caressing your stomach as he murmurs ‘thank you’ and ‘I love you’ over and over again.

And you truly can’t be happier.


End file.
